


Take It All Away

by superhusbands4ever (Potterwatch97)



Series: Iron Dad & Spider-Son [10]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Blood and Injury, Gen, Hurt Peter Parker, Hurt/Comfort, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Whump, inaccurate medical procedures probably
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 11:38:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16973913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Potterwatch97/pseuds/superhusbands4ever
Summary: “Tony, I need you to listen to me, okay?” Bruce said quietly, glancing over to Helen and Peter where Helen was cleaning and sterilizing Peter’s wound.Tony frowned but nodded.“We’re going to have to remove the bullet from Peter’s abdomen before it heals over,” Bruce started quietly, face serious, “but- listen. Peter’s metabolism is too fast, Tony. Anything we give him for pain he’s going to burn through in seconds. We haven’t been able to make anything yet that is strong enough for his system.”“What are you saying,” Tony asked quietly, a sinking feeling settling in his stomach.~AKA my extremely angsty headcanon for the first time Peter calls Tony "dad" brought to life.





	Take It All Away

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!! Long time, no see! Sorry I haven't been around much, senior year of college and then health issues hit me hard. But! Now I'm on Christmas break and I plan to update this series with at least a couple of fics before I go back. So here you go! Have some angst and pain!
> 
> Also, this medical procedure is probably extremely wrong, I took what I've seen happen in movies essentially and used that. So I know it's probably inaccurate.
> 
> Enjoy the hurt!

It happens the first time Peter gets really hurt. Like... really, _really_ hurt. Tony’s hands still shake every time he thinks about it.

They were at a bank trying to deal with a robbery that was going south very quickly. The man was drowning in crippling debt and decided that robbing a bank in a last ditch, desperate measure to fix his life would be a good plan. He was clearly impaired - whether it was drugs or alcohol or something mental - he was clearly unstable. He had a shaky gun trained on the civilians that Peter was trying to keep back while Tony tried to talk the guy down because, look, Tony gets it. The guy is down on his luck, and in this society that can drive people to take some drastic measures. But someone was definitely going to get hurt.

Tony had screwed up. He took a step back or a step forward or maybe just moved too quickly but he managed to spook the robber. The guy jerked his hand and the gun that was pointed at a woman and her baby went off and Tony felt himself jerk at the shot as everything seemed to move in slow motion.

Peter shoved the woman out of the way and the bullet went right into his abdomen. Because of _course he did_. Tony felt his entire world stop as he watched Peter collapse to the ground in front of the woman and the gunman looked suitably horrified that he had just shot anyone, let alone the friendly neighborhood Spider-Man.

Tony didn’t think. He could hear the pained gasps coming from Peter as one of the civilians moved to take his jacket off and put pressure onto the wound and all at once Tony felt his entire being be overcoming by sheer panic and rage. While the guy was distracted he fired up his repulsor on a low setting and shot the guy, sending him flying back until he was clear on the other side of the bank, sliding dazed into the wall.

He heard SWAT and the police run in behind him as soon as his repulsor had gone off, so knowing they would handle the gunman, Tony rushed over to Peter. He didn’t waste any time, shoving the man trying to help to the side and immediately scooping Peter up in his arms and flying out the nearest window, turning his back so it would take the brunt of the hit and protect Peter from the flying glass.

He had Friday scan Peter as he sent a message ahead to the tower’s medbay to have Bruce prep a med team to take care of it. Friday reports that the bullet missed any major organs and arteries, but that the bullet hadn’t been a through-and-through and was still lodged inside and needed to be removed.

He flew through the open window to the medbay and saw Bruce and Dr. Cho rush over. Tony ran over to the nearest bed and deposited Peter before stepping out of the Iron Man suit and rushing to Peter’s side. Peter was still awake, but his face was pale and sweaty and his eyes were wide with pain and panic.

Bruce tossed the random civilian man’s jacket to the side and cut open the Spider-Man suit to see the rest of the wound.

“Friday said it didn’t hit anything important but the bullet is still in there,” Tony said quickly.

Bruce froze and jerked his head up to look at Tony as Cho ran off to get the materials they’d need to take the bullet out. Tony met Bruce’s eye and frowned at the look of panic and pain that he saw there.

Bruce jerked his head to the side and walked a little ways away from Peter to talk to Tony. Tony frowned in confusion but went over, brushing the bangs back from Peter’s forehead and telling him he’d be right back. Peter nodded and turned to Dr. Cho as she arrived back at his side.

“Dr. Cho, fancy seeing you here,” Peter tries to joke, voice hoarse and breathless from pain.

“Peter, we need to stop meeting like this,” Helen tried to joke, but the smile didn’t quite reach her eyes.

“What?” Tony asked once Bruce had stopped, “what’s going on, why aren’t we starting?”

“Tony, I need you to listen to me, okay?” Bruce said quietly, glancing over to Helen and Peter where Helen was cleaning and sterilizing Peter’s wound.

Tony frowned but nodded.

“We’re going to have to remove the bullet from Peter’s abdomen before it heals over,” Bruce started quietly, face serious, “but- listen. Peter’s metabolism is too fast, Tony. Anything we give him for pain he’s going to burn through in seconds. We haven’t been able to make anything yet that is strong enough for his system.”

“What are you saying,” Tony asked quietly, a sinking feeling settling in his stomach.

Bruce looked apologetic.

“We have to get the bullet out,” Bruce said, “but we aren’t going to be able to give him a sedative or any pain medication.”

Tony watched Bruce for a minute before swallowing hard and nodding gently, glancing back to Peter.

“I’m going to need you to sit by his head, try to hold his arms down and keep him calm. I’m going to hold his legs while Helen gets the bullet.”

Tony nodded again, face pale and slightly green as Bruce put a hand on his shoulder and guided him back over to the boy. Peter was lying quietly on the bed, his breath jerky and his hands clenched into fists, eying Helen’s tray of tools with trepidation. Helen had her tools prepped and was wearing her gear, waiting for Bruce and Tony to make their way back over.

“Hey, Pete,” Tony said quietly, moving to sit on the bed behind Peter’s head and resting the boy’s head on his lap. He reached down and grabbed Peter’s hands, pulling them up so he was holding Peter’s arms out of the way.

“It’s gonna be okay, right? It’ll be over real quick.”

Peter didn’t say anything, but he squeezed Tony’s hands harder and looked up at him with fear in his eyes.

“Okay, Peter,” Bruce said from his place by Peter’s feet, “did Dr. Cho explain to you the situation.”

Peter glanced down at Bruce before nodding jerkily.

“Okay. I’m so sorry it has to be like this Peter,” Bruce said, “I promise as soon as this is over I’ll try again to synthesize something for your metabolism, alright?”

Peter nodded again.

“Okay. Tony is going to hold your arms back and I’m going to hold your legs so you don’t accidentally hurt yourself, alright?”

Peter nodded, but frowned.

“Are you gonna be able to, Mr. Banner?” Peter asked shakily, “I’m pretty strong and… I don’t want to kick you and make you… you know.”

Bruce smiled slightly. “I’m a lot stronger than I look, Pete, I promise. And don’t worry about the Hulk. He won’t be coming out anytime soon. Just look at Tony and we’ll try to do this as fast as we can.”

“Okay,” Peter whispered, lifting his head to look back up into Tony’s eyes. Tony didn’t look away and tried to smile encouragingly, but he was pretty sure he failed miserably.

“Alright,” Helen said, picking up the surgical pliers and lifting her hands, “are you ready?”

She looked first at Bruce, who nodded as he braced his arms against Peter’s legs, and then she looked at Tony, he looked vaguely like he wanted to pass out or throw up, but nodded anyway.

“Peter,” she said softly, looking at the teenager in front of her, “are you ready?”

Peter closed his eyes and gripped Tony’s hand impossibly tighter.

“Just get it over with.”

Helen nodded grimly and got to work.

They all felt Peter’s body jolt as the pliers first went into the bullet wound.

“Cold,” Peter had breathed through clenched teeth, and Tony just nodded and squeezed his hand just that much tighter.

Peter tried to sit still and not make a sound as Helen worked, but as time went on his breathing became faster and small whimpering noises were escaping his throat as Helen went deeper into the wound.

Suddenly an aborted scream escaped Peter’s lips as Helen bumped something particularly painful and Peter’s whole body jerked. Bruce pushed down further on Peter’s legs to hold them in place.

“Sorry!” Helen said, voice loud and cracking slightly, still concentrating on getting the bullet, “I’m sorry, I--”

“T’ny,” Peter gasped, his hands clamping down rather painfully on Tony’s. Tony didn’t mind though, he just squeezed back even harder.

“It’s okay, buddy,” Tony said quickly, “it’s okay--”

Peter jerked again and let out a loud scream, one hand letting go of Tony’s to wrap his arm around Tony’s waist and grasp at the jacket of Tony’s undersuit.

“Tony,” Peter cried, eyes clenched tight as tears streamed from them, his face screwed up in pain as his breathing grew more labored, “Tony, it hurts, it hurts, Tony--”

“I know, Pete, I know,” Tony gasped, feeling a couple tears escape from his own eyes, “it’s almost over--”

Peter let out another scream and jerked rather violently, tearing Tony’s jacket a little in his grip. He was moving too much, he was going to hurt himself--

“Tony, try to calm him down,” Bruce shouted from the foot of the bed.

“Peter, you gotta try to stop moving, I know it hurts, but you need to--”

“Tony,” Peter cried, now cried and moaning in earnest, “please it-- it hurts, _dad_ , _please_ make it stop, make it stop--”

“It’s okay,” Tony said, closing his eyes and feeling like the absolute scum of the earth, “you’re almost done, baby, you’re doing so good.”

“Please, dad, I can’t I can’t--”

“I've almost got it!’” Helen shouted.

“You’re almost there, almost done,” Tony whispered, pressing a kiss to the sweaty hand that was clenched in his, “come on, just a couple more seconds--”

“Got it!”

Peter let out another scream as Helen pulled the pliers back from the wound and pressed some gauze against the now sluggishly bleeding hole in Peter’s abdomen. Peter suddenly relaxed back against Tony, his arm loosening from his grip and his hand unclenching from Tony’s as he seemed to collapse suddenly back against the table.

“Bruce!” Tony yelled, unsure what was happening, “Bruce, he--”

“It’s okay,” Bruce said gently, appearing by Tony’s shoulder, “it’s alright, he just passed out from the pain. It’s probably the best thing for him right now.”

Tony nodded slightly and slid off the table, keeping his hand in Peter’s as his other hand went back to carding through Peter’s sweaty hair.

“Are you okay?”

“I’m fine,” Tony said, lifting his hand to quickly wipe his face before going back to Peter’s hair.

Bruce didn’t look so sure, but nodded anyway.

“Okay. We’re going to clean up the wound again and stitch it up. After that we can move him into a room until he wakes up.”

Tony nodded, not taking his eyes off his kid on the bed in front of him.

_Dad, please make it stop, make it stop--_

Tony clenched his eyes shut and squeezed Peter’s hand harder to hide how much they were shaking.

“He’s going to be okay, Tony,” Bruce said quietly, putting a hand on Tony’s shoulder. “The wound isn’t life threatening. The worst part is over. With his healing factor he should be fine by this time next week.”

“Yeah.”

Tony watched in silence as Bruce and Helen cleaned and stitched the bullet hole, never once letting go of Peter’s hand in the process. They gently transferred him to another bed that they could push into a patient room down the hall until Peter woke up. Tony walked beside the bed, hand in Peter’s hand, and didn’t let go even after Bruce and Helen left the room.

Tony stood at Peter’s bedside, holding his hand and running his hand through Peter’s hair for a few minutes. He looked at how pale Peter was and thought once again of the sheer terror he felt when he saw Peter go down in that bank, there absolute helplessness he felt at this kid, _his kid_ , begging him to make the pain go away and unable to help him at all.

_Please, dad, I can’t I can’t--_

Tony closed his eyes and took a deep, shaking breath, releasing it slowly before repeating the process.

He opened his eyes and leaned down to brush the hair off Peter’s forehead and plant a quick kiss against his hairline.

“You’re gonna be the death of me kid,” Tony said, slowly sitting down in the chair next to the bed, never letting go of Peter’s hand, “you’re gonna turn my whole head grey.”

Peter, of course, had nothing to say for himself.

Typical.

Tony tried to relax back against the chair. He nodded and spoke to Bruce and Helen whenever they came in to check on things, and thanked Bruce when he brought in a cup of coffee and a sandwich for Tony. The coffee was gone in minutes, but the sandwich remained untouched all night.

Tony sat in that chair, holding his kids hand, all night. He didn’t move again until the next morning when Peter woke. Within two days Peter was wide awake and practically begging to get out of medical, and even May berating him didn’t seem to dissuade him from his need to leave.

Tony sat back and watched it all with a smile, trying to ignore the way his hands shook and his breathing hitched when he thought of that quiet, crying voice begging Tony to help him.

And if Tony made Friday hack into Karen to keep an eye on Peter’s vitals and location whenever he went out as Spider-Man for the next couple of months, no one needed to know but him.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on [Tumblr](http://superhusbands4ever.tumblr.com/) for more stuff! Also, I made a [twitter](https://twitter.com/superhusbands41)!


End file.
